Gamers Challenge: World 1 (OLD)
by HollowKirito
Summary: If Han Jee-Han had the gamer and became powerful why can't I? This is a story about someone who gained the Gamer ability and will gain enough power to defeat beings like Kaguya in a matter of moments. Rated M as a precaution.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other anime referanced in this story.**

 **A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic so it will probably be pretty bad so criticism is helpful. I have just started collage so i wont have mush time to write but i will try to update once a week maybe more.**

* * *

I was aware i wasn't at home when i opened my eyes and was surrounded by a black void that had little dots of light all around me, they reminded my of looking into the night sky and seeing all those stars.

"What the hell!?" I screamed "W-Where am i!" I was pretty petrified if i do say so myself.

 _Ping!_

"Huh?" I mumbled as i calmed down slightly. I look around for the sound hoping to any god i know of that there was someone that could help. All i saw was a blue screen resembling the one from my favourite web series, The Gamer.

 **Congrats You died**

 **Because you were slightly good hearted and died before your time**

 **you have been granted the ability: The Gamer**

 **Well that and you were the first one we found...**

 **Anyway! Would you like a tutorial for you new ability?**

 **[Y/N]**

I...I don't know how i should feel about that...on one hand i'm dead, on the other hand i have the Gamer ability that with enough time will practically make you a god unless this has been nerfed...I hope not, and from the sound of it i will be able to g to another world probably an anime one i hope.

"Y-Yes please." I say still slightly scared and worried, after all I have good reason to be. All fanfiction of the gamer i have seen almost always ends up with them fucking the plot over so bad, they almost die on a daily basis from fighting enemies like: Kaguya from Naruto, Acnologia from Fairy Tail and more monsters like them.

 **[Quest gained: "Tutorial part 1"]**

 **[Objectives: Follow the tutorial]**

 **[Rewards: 100 EXP, 1 Random Skill]**

 **[Welcome to the Tutorial, before anything else please spin the world roulette. The World Roulette is a wheel that you spin and whatever it stops on that's your world, it has all sorts of worlds from anime, to alternate versions of the anime.]**

"

World..Roulette..really? That's the best you could think of *sigh* whatever" i say as a huge wheel appears before me.

'It's Colourful ill give it that' I thought to myself the wheel had alternating colours from white, red, blue, green, even pink! It has names from some anime i have seen like: Fairy tail, Fate/stay night, fate zero, Naruto and some i don't.

I grab the side of the wheel and pull down as hard as i can. I t makes a loud noise like when someone throws something and it goes pass your ear. After-about 5 seconds it begins to slow down and i can see the arrow hanging down pointing to names as it goes by.

Dragon ball'NO! I don't wanna die!' Fairy Tail ' That's not as bad i suppose but still i would prefer something else'Fate/Zero' F that! I don't want to fight a war that i wont be able to handle never mind Gilgamesh and possibly Gaia!' After a few more seconds and a few names i don't recognise, the noise stops and i open my eyes after closing them about half way into it to pray i don't die.

"...Naruto...Fucking Naruto.. CRAP!" I shout then sigh as I hope i don't influence the plot enough that Kaguya in unbeatable. At last i wont have to face planet busters or servant that can go invisible.

 **[Congrats your world is the world of NARUTO, because of this you will gain a stat called 'CHA' it shows how much chakra you have left, you will also gain a new stat called affinity. You will be able to see you affinity's as well as gain new ones once you either: use chakra paper or learn a justu of one of your affinity.]**

"That's nice." I say wondering if i could master all elements or if i could use yin-yang.

 **[To see your stats pleas say or think 'stats'.]**

'That's good' I thought 'I wouldn't want to sound insane talking and poking the air.'

"Stats" I say

 **Name: To be decided**

 **Titles: The Gamer,?,?,?,?,?,?,?,?,?,?**

 **Level: 1 Exp: (0/100)**

 **HP: 150/150 Regen: 0.75 HP minute**

 **MP: 150/150 Regen: 0.75 MP minute**

 **CHA: 200/200 Regen: 1 CHA minute**

 **STR: 5**

 **VIT: 5**

 **DEX: 5**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 5**

 **LUC: 5**

 **AFFINITY: ?**

 **POINTS: 0**

 **[RYO: 0]**

'Wait "Name to be decided?" does that mean its going to let me pick my name? SWEET! I hope so, i really hate my name, i mean Eric is just so..generic.'

 **[As you can see, these are your stats. You can increase them by training, reading and more. You can also increase them using stat points you gain when you level up. Would you like an explanation of what the stats do?]**

 **[Y/N]**

'Hmmm...'I think 'I mean i already know what they do, but they might be different and besides i don't really know how to increase my Chakra..'I decide to see what they do and press yes.

 **[STR. Strength, as the name suggest, makes you stronger, but that's not all, it also increases your hp regeneration (10 STR=1% HP recovery per minute.**

 **VIT, Vitality, increases raw hp, durability of the body**

 **DEX, Dexterity, increases movement, reaction speed and dexterity.**

 **INT, intelligence, increases calculation and tough speed, memory capability and raw intelligence**

 **WIS, wisdom, increases decision making skill, charisma, MP and CHA regeneration (10 WIS=1% MP/CHA per minute)**

 **LUC, luck, affects enemy drops, probability manipulation**

 **HP, health points, base health points is 100, extra 10 HP per 1 VIT**

 **MP, mana points, base mana is 100, extra 10 MP per INT**

 **CHA, Chakra, base chakra is 100, extra 10 CHA per INT or STR**

 **EXP, experience, is gotten through exercise, defeating enemies, studying and quests]**

'Wow..What an info dump that was..' I think as i digest the information that was dumped onto me. After a few seconds another bos appears.

 _Ping!_

 **[To continue the Tutorial please say 'Inventory'. This will open the inventory where you can store almost anything, your inventory has no limit as of now may be changed in the future please be aware.]**

"Nice my inventory has no limit..but what did it mean when it says 'may be changed'.. does that mean the gamer ability can be updated, if so that means ic could also be nerfed, GOD DAMMIT." I shout then sigh "Oh well no point in being mad if it hasn't happened yet".

"Inventory" I say, and lo and behold a screen appears with a figure that i assume represent me surrounded by boxes on the left and on the right of them is a page filled with boxes that i can scroll up and down on proving it probably does have unlimited storage.

 _Ping!_

I sigh as i hear another ping this is probably going to annoy me i think as i look up.

 **[For the last part of this Tutorial before you get sent to the new world , you will now be shown the Skill menu. Please say 'Skill' to access the skill menu]**

'ok not much more now.' I think as i say "Skills."

As I say that a box with 3 icons inside appeared "huh?" I say surprised "I expected 2 not 3, gamer's mind and body i expected but not observe too." I say as I recognised the icons from the story.

 **SKILLS:**

 **[Gamer's mind: (Passive) (LEVEL: MAX) Allows the user to be calm in almost any situation and gives immunity to psychological effects]**

 **[Gamer's Body: (Passive) (LEVEL: MAX) You receives no physical damage from attacks only pain for a few seconds and a loss of HP. After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects]**

 **[Observe: (Active) (LEVEL: 1 EXP: 0/100) A skill that allows you to observe an object or living being for information]**

"OK so at least i don't have to gain observe anymore" I say before another box appears saying 'Quest Complete!'.

 **[QUEST: "Tutorial part 1" COMPLETE]**

 **[Rewards: 100 exp, 1 Random skill]**

 **[Your random skill will be given once you are sent to your new world.]**

 **[LEVEL UP]**

"Sweet level up, but i had best save the points for now" I say wondering when i will be sent. Suddenly a new box appeared but what had me slightly on edge was the fact that this one was pure white.

 **[Since you died and are going to be reborn you have a few privileges the privileges are:**

 **1\. You can change you name and appearance.**

 **2\. You may pick your village or be a ronin.**

 **3\. Your family will be randomised so for example you may end up as a Kaguya in Konoha, or a Senju in Kiri.**

 **4\. Depending on your family you will also gain there bloodline so if you are an Uchiha you will gain the sharingan]**

 **[NEXT]**

"Oh" I say relaxing after a second of reading "Thats great i wonder if I could get Otsutsuki and if I could would i get the rinnegan?" I wonder as i hit NEXT.

After pressing NEXT another box appeared for character customisation, it looked a lot like the Skyrim customisation except this one had a lot more hair and other things like so.

LINE

10 Minutes Later

I had finally finished making my character it only took 10 minutes. I had named myself 'Shiro' because i liked the colour white.

My appearance right now, I have snow white hair, with silver almost grey eyes that looked like a cats with a red line going from above both my eyes to below, kinda like the Inuzuka clan markings except over my eyes and smaller.

"Time to pick my clan"I say pretty excited.

This time instead of a giant wheel to spin a box with a button saying 'PUSH' appeared..so I pushed it. Immediately after pushing it, there was a loud repeated clicking sound, like if you spun one of those old wheels with pegs on it, the button had also been replaced with names that were too fast to see but i think I saw the word 'Haruno'... I shivered at the thought. After about 3 seconds i began to slow down when it stopped i saw that it had landed on 'Uchiha clan'.. On one hand I'm happy, the sharingan is one of the best things I could have gotten, on the other hand the Uchiha clan is basically completely wiped out by Itachi, so if I go as an Uchiha either Itachi will kill me or Danzo will try to kidnap me if I live.

 _Ping!_

I sigh "What now."

 **[Because the Uchiha clan was targeted by many people and almost wiped out,**

 **you get a choice: option 1 is: you are either an orphan abandoned by the clan,**

 **for being a half Uchiha, OR Option 2 is: you were born a full Uchiha so from birth you were part of the clan]**

 **[Option 1/Option 2]**

Almost as soon as I read it i immediately hit 'Option 1' i really don't want to dies and besides being an orphan would let me train a lot more then having parents would. As the last box for character customisation appeared, I decided i was getting bored and annoyed at the fact there were so many boxes and the fact that i couldn't leave yet.

 **[Please pick you village:**

 **1\. Konoha**

 **2\. Kiri**

 **3\. Kumo**

 **4\. Suna**

 **5\. Iwa]**

I instantly pick Konoha as that is the best one and the one i know most about soon after that all boxes disappeared and i sighed in relief, hoping that i could finally go but another box appeared, one that was pretty interesting.

 **[You will unlock more of the system in time or fulfilling hidden requirements, for example:**

 **to unlock the perk menu you be level 5.**

 **Now, good bye and good luck]**

After that everything closed as i started thinking ' So there is probably a perk system I can unlock at level 5? Sweet i wonder if i can get a regen perk to increase my regen time' as i was thinking i didn't realise that everything was slowly growing darker all spots of light disappearing, one after another. Soon there were only a couple of light left that was when i realised it and started panicking.

"Shit! Where is all the light going ...CrapCrapCrap!"I started shouting and looking around everywhere i could looking for help, when all of a sudden a bright light appeared below me and i felt the floor disappear beneath me "AHHHHHH!" i screamed as ia fell.

After a few seconds of falling my vision went white before i went unconsciousness.

* * *

current stats:

 **Name: Shiro**

 **Titles: The Gamer,?,?,?,?,?,?,?,?,?,?**

 **Level: 2 Exp: (0/200)**

 **HP: 150/150 Regen: 0.75 HP minute**

 **MP: 150/150 Regen: 0.75 MP minute**

 **CHA: 200/200 Regen: 1 CHA minute**

 **STR: 5**

 **VIT: 5**

 **DEX: 5**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 5**

 **LUC: 5**

 **AFFINITY: ?**

 **POINTS: 5**

 **[RYO: 0]**

* * *

 **A/N: I really hope you enjoyed sorry if this was a bit short or to long i wrote this in a few hours so sorry but please tell me if something was wrong with it. criticism is appreciated.**

 **A/N 2: I have read the reviwes and have fixed most of the spelling, thanks for that i had forgot when i had posted it. My response to Allhailthesith's review: I don't mind the lecture it will probably be helpful later on as i'm having slight trouble deciding what stats civilians, genins and the others should have.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other anime referenced in this story.**

* * *

 _Ping!_

 _Ping!_

 **[You have slept on your bed. HP,CP & MP fully restored and all status effects removed.]**

 **[Your random skill has been selected]**

 **[Skill gained: Projection]**

"AAH!" I awoke with a shout as I rolled off the bed i was on in surprise. "Huh? oh its just the random skill." I say sighing to my self as i look around the room i was in. It looked like a normal bedroom, if a bit messy, it had a wooden wardrobe next to the small window in the room, under the window what i assumed was my bed it was small, enough for a single person to lie on it but that's it it also had no sheets or anything of that kind, confusing me. As i look around i notice the door so i slowly walk over to it, using the light weight of my child body I had noticed just now , I sneaked towards the door and slowly opened it.

 _Ping!_

I almost scream when a box appeared right in front of my face as i open the door, I ignore it and listen as best as i could. After a few minutes, i decided wither no one was here or it was an apartment i had been given. I sigh and turn to the box that I was sure had almost given me a heart attack.

 **[A skill has been created through a special act]**

 **[Through continues sneaking , a skill "Sneaking" has been gained]**

 **[Sneaking (Passive) (Level: 1/100 EXP: 0/100) Allows you to sneak up on someone or something**

 **1% chance of not getting caught when sneaking.**

 **1% chance of a critical strike.]**

That's..that actually pretty useful I think, suddenly i remember what had made me look around in the fiest place and decide to look at the random skill i hsd gotten.

 **[projection (Active) (Level 1/100) (Cost: 200 MP/object) The ability to make an object from magic.**

 **Objects made from this skill will slowly disappear and will only have 1% of the original's stats.]**

"Ho? That's pretty useful, i wonder if i can summon an army of them and use them like projectiles, like Shirou or use them like Gilgamesh?" I wonder as i pull up my stats.a

 **[An age stat has been added to keep track of your age for you.]**

 **Name: Shiro**

 **Age: 5**

 **Titles: The Gamer,?,?,?,?,?,?,?,?,?,?**

 **Level: 2 Exp: (0/200)**

 **HP: 150/150 Regen: 0.75 HP minute**

 **MP: 150/150 Regen: 0.75 MP minute**

 **CHA: 200/200 Regen: 1 CHA minute**

 **STR: 5**

 **VIT: 5**

 **DEX: 5**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 5**

 **LUC: 5**

 **AFFINITY: ?**

 **POINTS: 5**

 **[RYO: 0]**

"Ah so I'm 5 years old eh?" I mumbled trying to remember when kids join the academy "I'm pretty sure kids start academy at 8 and can graduate at 12" I say thinking aloud.

 _Ping!_

 **[Through recalling an obscure moment you have gained +1 INT]**

"huh..that was easy, probably going to get annoying though." I say thinking of ways to spend the next 3 years.

 _Ping!_

 **[For correctly guessing the future you have gained +1 INT]**

"God-" I start before cutting myself off "..well, I suppose it's Kami dammit now huh?" I sigh

'Well no point just sitting here i suppose, time to see if i can get ID create and some levels' I think and raise my hand as i copy what Han did to make the skill. All of a sudden everything went quiet, no birds tweeting, no people talking as they pass the window and no more wind either just my breathing and a single ping.

 _Ping!_

 **[A new skill has been made through a special act.]**

 **[Through changeling mana through your hand , you have created the skill "ID: create".**

 **[ID: create (Active) (Level: 0/100 EXP: 0/100) A skill to make Instant Dungeons.**

 **You can make stronger ones by increasing you level. Current ID available:**

 **Empty ID**

 **Zombie ID]**

"Sweet, now I hope this is an empty ID and not a zombie one..that would be pretty bad for my health right now." I say nervously glancing out of my window. Suddenly a disgusting scent hit my nose and i almost threw up just from the stench, I whirled round towards my door i had opened and forgotten about there it was, a rotting zombie screeching and slowly walking towards me from my door.

"Shit!" I shout as i backed up against my window "I don't have any attack skill apart from [Projection] But I can't use that yet!" I say panicking before [Gamer's Mind] calmed me down. "Okay just use observe and make a plan from there." i say significantly calmer, by this time it had already passed the half way mark.

'Observe' I think

 **[Zombie civilian Level: 8]**

 **[HP: 350/350] [MP: 10]**

 **[A civilian that has dies and came back with a vengeance,**

 **it's slow but stronger then when it was alive]**

"Crap that's a lot of health i need more MP!" I say as I pull up my stats and pump all 5 points into INT. As I was doing that the zombie had managed to get about 2 feet away, so i turned and started to climb over the bed hoping it cant climb and would go around it...It didn't instead I had taken slightly too long to climb it and it grabbed me by the back of my black shirt and pulled me off of it, i fell and landed with a loud thud, as i regained my bearings i jumped up and sprinted into the hallway. I turned and pointed at it channelling as much of the 220 MP as i could into the palm of my hand focusing on the image if mana coming from my hand and taking the form of a spear.

 _Ping!_

"Not now!" I shout ignoring the box as I grabbed the bright blue spear that had appeared, and charged at the zombie and thrust the weapon through it's skull.

 **Critical hit: -100 HP**

It screeched in pain as I pulled the weapon out and stabbed it through where it's elbow would be severing the arm.

 **-25 HP**

 **Slight Bleeding status (-5 HP/Sec) inflicted upon enemy**

I threw the spear at it's head as i summoned 2 more spears, i stabbed 1 through the heart and one through it's neck and backed away from a swing from its last arm.

 **Critical hit: -100 HP**

 **-50 HP**

 **-75 HP**

It gave one last screech as it turned to dust and revealed a small crystal.

I stare at it as i pant in exhaustion. after bout 10 seconds i use observe on it.

 **[Tiny Soul Stone]**

 **[A tiny soul stone that has been created from an extremely weak enemy you can use these for:**

 **Crafting**

 **Healing**

 **To absorb the MP inside**

 **and more]**

'Huh..so i can use it for crafting? That's pretty cool.' I say not really caring yet after being exhausted from the fight. I decide to leave the ID after throwing it into my inventory and look at the boxes that appeared in the fight then go sleep. I lift my hand and do the same as before but this time focusing on leaving. There was a shattering noise like if you drop a glass on the floor and noise returned once more. I sigh as i sit on the bed and look at the multiple boxes before me.

 **[Through a special action you have created a skill]**

 **[Through channelling mana in the form of a spear, you have learnt the skill "Mana Spear"]**

 **[Mana Spear (Active) (Level: 1 EXP: 75/100) (Cost: 25 MP/Spear) As the name suggest this skill allows you to summon a spear made from mana]**

 **[Does DMG based on weak point of the enemy and where it was hit]**

 **[Through stretching your muscles you have earned +1 STR]**

 **[You have 100 EXP ]**

 **[Through a special action you have created a skill]**

 **[Through chaneling mana through your hand and wiling the world to break, you have learned "ID escape"]**

 **[ID escape (Active) (Level 1/100 EXP: 25/100) As the opposite of ID create this skill lets you escape Instant Dungeons.]**

Lying down and rolling over so im facing away from my door i close my eyes and fall asleep fast from exhaustion

* * *

Current stats and skills:

STATS:

 **Name: Shiro**

 **Age: 5**

 **Titles: The Gamer,?,?,?,?,?,?,?,?,?,?**

 **Level: 2 Exp: (100/200)**

 **HP: 150/150 Regen: 0.75 HP minute**

 **MP: 220/220 Regen: 0.75 MP minute**

 **CHA: 200/200 Regen: 1 CHA minute**

 **STR: 6**

 **VIT: 5**

 **DEX: 5**

 **INT: 12**

 **WIS: 5**

 **LUC: 5**

 **AFFINITY: ?**

 **POINTS: 5**

 **[RYO: 0]**

SKILLS:

 **[Gamer's Mind (Active) (Level: Max)]**

 **[Gamer's Body (Active) (Level: Max)]**

 **[Projection (Active) (Level: 1/100 EXP: 0/100) (Cost: 200 MP/Object)**

 **[ID create (Active) (Level: 1 EXP: 25/100) (Cost: 5 MP)**

 **[Mana Spear (Active) (Level: 1/100 EXP: 75) (Cost: 25 MP/Spear)**

 **[ID escape (Active) (Level: 1 EXP: 25/100) (Cost: 5 MP)]**

* * *

 **A/N: Somethings poped up so i won't be able to update for a few days sorry. I have updated the last chapter fixing most of the spelling. This one is a lot shorter this time sorry about that.**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE

Hey guys sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but i have been really busy with college as i have just started it earlier this year.

I have also lost my motivation for this story for now so I will be placing it on pause because I'm going to rewrite it. I am probably going to change the starting world though, maybe to RWBY I'm also going to change the name of the story if I can and put (OLD) next to it and I will re make it because I'm not very happy with how it is right now with all the grammar mistakes and general how bad it is. Any criticism you can give me will be very helpful.

The first chapter will either be up a little after this or in a few days.

It will probably have dragon ball things like super saiyan in and I'm changing their modifiers soo be ready for a too broken op monster.

Again sorry


End file.
